


His and mine are the same

by theycallmesuperboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: The first time Luke had ever heard his soulmate’s name uttered aloud-- aside from the times he’d read it aloud to himself, or when he’d asked Aunt Beru when he was little-- was when it was said by one of the droids he’d suspected of being stolen, C-3PO. “Our last master was Captain Antilles!”Or, a series of five occurrences until Luke met his soulmate.





	His and mine are the same

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I left for France (I'm home!) and it's not great but I haven't posted anything in a month. And every fandom needs a soulmate au.

1\. (Aunt Beru)

Luke had grown up with a high opinion of soulmates.

Even on the planet that Luke knew was the farthest from the bright center of the universe, they had soulmates. Luke, like every other human he knew, was born with a name on his wrist that he could write before he could even spell his own name, tracing the letters at school when he was meant to be practicing his own. When his teacher had caught him, he’d told her that that _was_ his name, just as much as Luke Skywalker was. Having just recently met her own soulmate, a fellow teacher, she’d let it slide, just that once.

Luke couldn’t help it. Luke’s Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, who’d loved him just as well as any parents could have, had been soulmates. On a trip to Anchorhead when she was young, Beru had met the man she’d fall in love with, and not just because he had her name on his wrist. She’d instilled in Luke a sense of wonder with the idea of finding his other half with a little help from the universe-- and, in the moments Uncle Owen wasn’t listening, from the Force.

She’d told him that the name didn’t _make_ you love someone, but it opened your eyes to them. That the names pointed in the direction you were supposed to be going. For Beru, that had meant the Lars moisture farm, following in the footsteps of all her ancestors. For Luke’s grandmother, Shimi, that had meant a man who would free her and love her for the rest of her life. For Luke’s father, that had meant the stars.

When he wasn’t old enough yet to read, Luke had pointed at the name on his wrist, and asked his aunt, “What’s this?”

She’d looked down from the cooking to the boy underfoot, and she’d said, “That’s the name of your soulmate.” He hadn’t understood what that had meant, not yet, but he was young enough that every other word out of his mouth was _why_ , or _what_ , and was questioning the nature of everything.

“Read it!” he’d said, holding his arm up. Though he wasn’t old enough to read, he could recognize words well enough, he just couldn’t understand them.

Beru had swept down to pick him up, putting him on her hip as she looked closely at his arm, “It says ‘ _Wedge Antilles_.’”

* * *

2\. (C-3PO)

The first time Luke had ever heard his soulmate’s name uttered aloud-- aside from the times he’d read it aloud to himself, or when he’d asked Aunt Beru when he was little-- was when it was said by one of the droids he’d suspected of being stolen, C-3PO. The droid was talking about the holo of the beautiful girl he’d claimed not to know when he’d said, “Our last master was Captain Antilles!”

Luke’s head jerked up when he heard the name, his left hand immediately reaching for his right wrist. His hand circled around it until the droid finished talking about the girl, and he hopped up to remove the bolt from R2-D2, and was called away for dinner. He’d meant to ask C-3PO about it after dinner, but by then, the R2 unit was gone, and he knew he’d have more important things to worry about than a couple of stolen droids possibly knowing his soulmate.

As he laid in bed that night, he traced the name on his wrist. _Wedge Antilles_. The black letters weren’t any more raised than the rest of his wrist, but even in the dark, he knew how to trace the letters exactly, knew them as well as the back of his own hand.

The 3PO droid had mentioned, offhandedly, that he and his companion were a part of the Rebellion. That they’d been in many battles, and had survived that much, to get there, to Luke. Luke could never be certain that their master was his soulmate, not without meeting him, but he’d always known that he was meant for something greater than being a moisture farmer like his family.

It was like the galaxy was trying to send him a message through these droids. _Captain Antilles_ , he thought. Of course his soulmate was a pilot in the Rebellion! That was where Luke was meant to be. It was what gave him the courage to ask his uncle again at dinner about putting in his application, so he could go off and train at the academy and then defect, like Biggs and Tank had done.

He knew, the following morning, that things would never be the same.

* * *

3\. (Old Ben Kenobi)

“Can I ask you something Ben? About the Jedi?” Luke asked, aboard the Millennium Falcon, what seemed like years after he and his uncle had purchased the droids. Luke switched off the saber he’d been practicing with for the past hour and sat down next to the old man in the rustbucket of a ship they’d hitched a ride on.

Ben waved his hand as if to say _go on_.

“Do Jedi have soulmates?” Luke had heard about Jedi from his friends when he was young, but before meeting Ben, he wouldn’t have ever imagined finding one that far into the outer rim territories. He’d even once believed they were a myth! “I’ve heard they don’t, but my father… he was a Jedi Knight, but Aunt Beru said he and my mother were soulmates, and that it was the reason he left.” Aunt Beru must have known the truth about his father, no matter what Uncle Owen used to tell him about Anakin being a navigator.

The old man paused for a moment, bringing his hand up to his chin to think. “We do have soulmates, Luke, like any other. But it is our choice, as a Jedi, of what to do about it.”

“What do you mean?” Luke asked, glancing down at his own sleeve, partially obscuring the name.

“As Jedi, we were forbidden to have attachments. To love, or to hate. Many of my brethren chose to acknowledge the names as a physical manifestation of the Force’s connection between us all, but denying themselves the person that it referenced,” he mused. “Others, fearing temptation, took it upon themselves to rid themselves of the mark. Others,” Ben said, with a particular brightness in his eye, “left the Order for love. At one time, had the right person asked, I would have left myself.” He chuckled, “Of course, I was very young, then.”

Luke watched as the man crossed his arms around himself, obscuring any view of the man’s wrists. He thought of the name on his own. “You were in the clone wars like my father, weren’t you?” Ben nodded. “Do you know anything about the Rebellion?”

The man smiled with a hint of mirth, as he said, “I know a thing or two.” Ben leaned back, “Why do you want to know?”

Luke fidgeted in his seat, finally flicking his eyes up to the older man. “See-Threepio thinks my soulmate might be with the Rebellion.” Well. _Luke_ thought his soulmate might be in the Rebellion, based on his droid’s possibly-outdated information. R2 had claimed to belong to Ben, but 3PO had said he’d belonged to Captain Antilles.

“May I see your arm?” Ben asked, holding out his hand. Luke gave it to him. “Ah, Antilles,” he said, Luke’s head jerking up to watch the man’s eyes carefully.

“What? Do you know of him?” Luke jumped.

The man chuckled, warning him to not get so excited. “If I recall correctly, a Captain _Raymus_ Antilles used to be in the employment of my old friend, Bail Organa. Perhaps they are of some relation,” he said, musing. “Perhaps you’ll be able to ask him yourself.”

* * *

4\. (Han Solo)

Luke heard the pilot, Han, scoff, when he’d hopped off the seat, intent to get back to practicing. “What?” Luke said, “Something funny?”

“Wedge Antilles, huh?” Han said, his feet propped up.

Luke crossed the bay to him, “Yeah, that’s the name I have on my wrist,” he said, holding up his wrist eagerly.

Han leaned back in his seat, “I used to know a couple of boys on Corellia with the name Antilles, never knew any of them named _Wedge_ though.”

“Really?” Luke said. What were the chances that he’d met two people today that had known Antilleses? “Do you have a soulmate?” he asked Han, and then corrected himself, “I mean, that you’ve met?” He looked to Han’s wrists, but he was wearing black gloves that covered the space where his shirtsleeves rose up.

“I don’t believe in that soulmate mumbo-jumbo,” Han said, scoffing. “Nothing in the universe, not even this,” he raised his wrist, just barely showing it off before Luke could see anything, “controls _my_ destiny.”

“Not even if she showed up _tomorrow_?” Luke said, shaking his head incredulously.

“ _Especially_ if she shows up tomorrow, kid. What am I gonna expect, that some girl shows up and falls right in my lap and she’s-- _the one_ , just because some hokey religion tells me she is?”

“Yes!” Luke said, exasperatedly.

“I’ll trust that when I can see it,” he scoffed.

* * *

5\. (Leia Organa)

It wasn’t until they were back on the Millennium Falcon, heading towards the princess’s Rebel base on Yavin, that Luke thought to ask Leia about Captain Antilles. “Leia,” he asked, quietly, but still jerking her out of her thoughts. She’d been looking off out into space with a distant look in her eye, and he’d almost reconsidered asking her anything, if she hadn’t suddenly seemed very focused on him. “You were on the ship with Artoo and Threepio, right?” She nodded. “And your pilot was Captain Antilles?”

Leia nodded, her brows knitted together. “Yes, why?”

Luke looked down at his hands laced together, flipping his hand so she could see the name on his wrist. She looked over at him sadly.

“I’m sorry, Luke,” she said, shaking her head mournfully, “the Captain Antilles who piloted my ship is dead.” For a moment, Luke felt his heart drop. Captain Antilles was his best shot at finding Wedge in the wide, wide galaxy, and without him, even if he wasn’t his soulmate… He felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Leia looking at him sympathetically, “You shouldn’t be too concerned with him, Luke. He died so we could get away. Captain Antilles had faithfully served my father since before the clone wars, he was twice my age, he probably wasn’t your soulmate.”

Luke tried to smile at her, “Thanks, Leia.”

She smiled back, continuing to talk, “I knew two dozen Antilleses on Alderaan! My own mother’s maiden name was Antilles! Surely any one of them could have been your soulmate,” she shook her head, “you shouldn’t worry.”

“But Leia… your whole planet is gone,” Luke said as gently as he could to her. Of all people, he should be comforting her!

“I know,” she said, her dark eyes meeting his. Somehow, he could feel the heartbreak inside her that was threatening to tear her apart. The burning rage, bubbling below the surface, and how she knew that if she let it escape she wouldn’t be able to put herself back together. He wanted to tell her that it was okay, that he understood the way the loss was ripping her up inside, but all he managed was to put his hand on top of her’s in solidarity, letting her mourn the only way she knew how.

* * *

+1 (Wedge Antilles)

As soon as they’d hit the ground on Yavin, Luke had wandered off to see the X-Wings in the hangar while Leia and the others got the droids to the briefing room. He’d been standing under one when he ran into Biggs, his old friend from Tatooine, who’d pulled him away to introduce him to all the pilots before the mission briefing, calling Luke “the best bush pilot they had.”

There were nearly a dozen pilots all in their uniforms as Biggs went around pointing to them, “Luke, that’s Dreis, Dutch, Wedge--” he said, Luke’s eyes immediately going to the man as Biggs made the rounds. Luke felt his heart speeding up as he looked at the dark haired pilot across from him, a helmet under his arm. He _knew_ he heard Biggs correctly, because the man was looking back at him with the same look in his eye that Luke was sure he had. And he thought, _that’s him_. _That’s the one. The pilot with the Rebellion, the one he’d been waiting for._

Luke nodded along as Biggs made the rest of the introductions, but he’d stopped paying any attention when Biggs had called out Wedge’s name. The rest of the pilots scattered to head to the briefing room, but Luke lingered behind until he was left alone with Wedge.

For a moment, Luke wasn’t sure if either of them were going to approach each other, but then they made eye contact, and someone was holding out their hand, and Luke said, “Wedge Antilles?” unable to help a smile spreading over his face.

“Luke,” Wedge said, confirming with a smile that reached his eyes. “Biggs told me so much about you.”

The first thing that came out of Luke’s mouth, seeing the smile, was, “I was worried you were dead!”

Wedge was so startled he dropped the smile, his hand going still in Luke’s, “Why would I be dead?”

Luke opened his mouth, a little embarrassed that he’d blurted that out, “My droid told me that they used to be owned by a Captain Antilles in the Rebellion, and then the princess told me he’d died! I was worried you’d died before I’d even gotten to meet you!” Luke said, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. But as he spoke, the smile was returning to Wedge’s face, and Luke couldn’t help but reply with a shy smile in kind, “I’d really wanted to meet you.”

“And now?” Wedge said, “Now that you’ve met me?” He spoke almost shyly, as if he wasn’t everything Luke had ever dreamed of in a soulmate. He was the one.

“I’m really glad I did,” Luke said, aware his hand was still in Wedge’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how much more I'll have time to write this summer, especially since I started dating someone I met in Paris! He looks like a young Cassian Andor, but he lives like 4 hours away :(
> 
> I'm also working on a Luke Skywalker pilot cosplay! But I'll be trying to work on the Dark Side AU as well. 
> 
> I may write a Wedge companion piece to this.


End file.
